Can We Dance
by Lexi1989
Summary: Two complete strangers meet at a college party. Drabble oneshot NxM


**I was a bit busy these past few days so I haven't had a chance to update my ongoing chaptered stories.. Gomen'nasai.. I'm working on them right now but I had this little oneshot that I was working on for the past few weeks but haven't finished.. well now that I am posting it, it is.. hahaha**

 **Just a sort of random long drabble…**

 **Enjoy!**

 **xoxo Lexi1989**

* * *

 **CAN WE DANCE**

 **xOneShotx**

"What are we doing here Sumire?"

I glared at my so called friend who was grinning like a Cheshire Cat in the driver's seat, her recently permed green hair bouncing as she bobbed her head to the music blasting from the house we were parked outside at.

"We're going to this party."

"Have you gone bonkers? We don't even know whose house it is!" I shrieked at her.

It's Saturday night and she had called me, saying she wanted to go out for dinner and I said yes, needing a break from studying which was, in her words, "not what any normal eighteen year old would be doing on a Saturday night". I had wondered of her choice of dress, one of her LBDs (Little Black Dress) and killer 5 inch heels, which I thought was a bit too much if we were grabbing dinner at the nearby Burger King. Well, looks like my craving for that Streaky Bacon Angus Steakhouse burger would have to wait because of this little detour. We were in some upscale neighbourhood with big houses. And the house we were at was filled with people, college students for the most part, holding those classic red cups filled with beer and making out. I made a face at her but she was already out the door and had the keys to the car dangling in her hand, taking quick steps on the well-manicured front lawn of the house.

I seriously don't know why I became friends with Sumire Shouda. She and I were complete opposites. She was the pretty, picture perfect, sorority party girl while I, was the straight A's, nerdy, gamer type of girl. My real best friend, Hotaru, ever the genius inventor, was attending some fancy shmancy college abroad, leaving me, her best friend in the world stuck here to fend for myself. And thus, here I am with the Alice Sorority President, Sumire Shouda, at some strange house to crash some college party.

I step out of the car with the intent of dragging Sumire back but she's already nowhere to be seen and I don't have much spare cash with me to take a cab back to the dorms. I will really kill Sumire for this. I head inside the house and am greeted with the smell of alcohol, smoke and something else I won't even bother to describe, I just know that it's gross so I'll spare you the details. I weave through the throng of people that were having the time of their lives, mingling with other people, mostly of the opposite sex. The music was loud, the bass making the whole house shake. I wondered how people talked in these kinds of parties. It was sort of pointless, you couldn't hear because of the music anyways. I guess maybe that's why they make their bodies do the talking.

I spot her in the kitchen talking to a dude with dirty blonde hair and cooky smile. She was in full flirt mode, using her sorority girl charm, batting her eyelashes seductively and tucking stray curls of hair behind her ear. I rolled my eyes and headed her direction when a hand snaked around my waist. I turned around and was about to give this person a piece of my mind but the moment I looked at him, I got lost in his deep crimson eyes.

* * *

I'm on my tenth cup for the night. God, I hate these parties. If not for the money this gig promised, I would be in my room watching the latest episode of One Punch Man. My band, Blaze, was offered to play at this party for a hefty sum. And so, here I am, getting tipsy and waiting for Ruka, Tsubasa, and Yuu who were late. Koko was the first here and most likely was getting drunk and I need to reign him in if we wanted this gig to go smoothly.

I spot him in the kitchen, flirting with this bitchy looking green haired girl who sported the Alice Sorority badge. I'm about to reach them when I notice this brunette who looked so out of place, coming in from the hallway and heading the same direction. She was wearing Chucks, ripped blue jeans and an Assassin's Creed T-shirt. One of my favorite video games of all time. Before I knew it, I changed course and followed her. She didn't seem to notice me so I did what I knew best when it came to girls, I put an arm around her waist.

She turned around and had the most beautiful brown eyes that flashed with anger. She was a petite young thing, probably the same age as me. Her face was devoid of makeup save for a little eyeliner and gloss on her lips. We stared at each other before my alcohol induced mind processed what I was about to say, the words slipped out of my mouth.

 _~I talk a lot of (shh) when I'm drinking, baby,!_

 _~I'm known to go a little too fast.~_

 _~Don't mind all my friends, I know they're all crazy,~_

 _~But they're the only friends that I have.~_

 _~I know I don't know you,~_

 _~But I'd like to skip the small talk and romance, girl.~_

 _~That's all I have to say so, baby, can we dance?~_

"You lost little girl?" She looked taken aback before her mouth curled downward into a scowl.

"Do I look like a ten year old to you?!" She shot back, slapping my hand away from her waist.

"No. But you definitely look like you're crashing this party." I smirked but inwardly I grimaced. Not a very good first impression.

"I was just leaving." She glared daggers at me as she turned towards the front door.

"Stay. Let's dance" I grabbed her hand.

"Sorry. I don't dance with drunk, arrogant pricks like yourself." She retorted and the people around us gave quizzical looks.

I pulled her close to me, hands on her waist and whispered into her ear. What I said wasn't safe for innocent ears, and before I knew it, she had slapped me hard across my cheek. It caught Koko's attention and he strode over.

"Terribly sorry for my drunk, arrogant prick of a friend, Miss." I gave Koko an annoyed glance as he gave her a charming grin which seemed to calm her down.

"Sumi! Let's get out of here!" She whispered to the girl that Koko had his arm around.

"Oh don't be such a party pooper girl!" The girl named Sumi didn't bat an eyelash as she downed a shot of tequila offered by Koko.

 _~Oh, oh, one more drink and I should go,~_

 _~Oh, oh, but maybe she might like me though.~_

 _~Oh, oh, I just can't think of what to say,~_

 _~Should I go, should I stay?~_

 _~Just can't let her slip away.~_

"Looks like you're off your game huh?" Koko whispered to me with a smirk.

"Shut up Yome." I took back to back shots as Sumi convinced her friend to stay.

She visibly relaxed, but her guard was still up. I was perplexed. Rare was a girl who could resist my charm and I admit, I didn't do much for a girl to go ga-ga over me and I am now clueless on what to do or what to say to her. I catch her taking quick glances at me and I smirk. She noticed I caught her and she blushed, swiftly averting her gaze.

"Like what you see?" I asked her and she pretended she didn't hear me though her face turned a deeper shade of tomato red.

 _~I was nearly in, but then came the pushy friend,~_

 _~Killed the vibe and took my perfect ten away.~_

 _~You know I need you, girl,~_

 _~My heart's not made for someone else.~_

 _~So save me here 'cause I can barely stand.~_

I decided to switch tactics and go with my gut instincts. When her friend left to go to the bathroom, she was left standing with me and Koko who was still handing out shots like there was no tomorrow.

"You like Assassin's Creed?" I gestured to her T-shirt.

"Yeah! Do you?" Her enthusiastic response caught me off guard.

"Yeah, I haven't got a chance to pick up a copy of the latest one though." I said.

"You're slow dude, I pre-ordered mine. Finished it in one weekend." She said smugly. It looks like things are going good, she's being responsive now.

"I like the Ezio trilogy better."

"I guess you got a point, that's where the story was really explored. Now it's all just add-ons from different eras." She nodded as she took a cup of beer from Koko.

"Any other games you play?"

"Yeah, I go for RPG most of the time. Last of Us, Tomb Raider, Witcher III, Bloodborne…the list goes on."

"Cool. Me too." I said and she smiled.

I was about to ask her if she wanted to play online some time, but her friend came back and dragged her to the dance floor near the pool. I observed her from afar and she looked like she was having so much fun and carefree. I liked her.

* * *

I wasn't expecting the perverted crimson eyed boy to talk to me after I insulted and slapped him. If not for Sumi and the guy who was sticking to her like glue, I would have probably left this place and went home. They convinced me to stay though and after a few shots, I figured, what the hell? Might as well enjoy this while I'm here and when we started talking about video games, I realized this guy wasn't that bad.

We were hitting it off when Sumire dragged me away to the dance floor and urged me to dance. I wasn't that good of a dancer but the beat wasn't too fast so I was able to not make a fool of myself. I glanced at his direction but he was no longer there. Not that I wasn't expecting him to be looking at me or anything. Well, maybe, yeah, just a little bit.

The music stopped and I saw the guy Sumi was hanging out with, I think his name was Koko, step up to a small platform near the pool where a drumset and amps were situated.

"Good evening Alice Fraternity brothers!" He shouted and gained hoots and cheers from the crowd.

"We're Blaze and before we perform, let me introduce my best mates and bandmates." He gestured to the 3 other guys near the stage.

"We have Yuu Tobita on drums!" A nice looking blond with glasses sat down on the drum set and pounded out a couple of beats.

"Ruka Nogi on bass!" Sumire's eyes almost bulged out of their sockets seeing the blond guy with blue eyes that could pass off as a prince.

"Tsubasa Ando on keyboard!" A cute guy was on the keyboard, he had black hair and a star tattoo under his left eye.

"Yours truly on lead guitar." Koko gave the crowd a charming smile before strumming a tune on his Fender Stratocaster.

"And you all know this popular hottie who sings for Blaze." My ears were almost bleeding when the girls all screamed.

I turned to look at who they were going crazy over and was surprised to see crimson eyed boy, stepping up to the stage near the mic stand. I noticed crimson eyes scanning the crowd. Our eyes met and I saw him give me a nod and a smirk. I rolled my eyes but couldn't help the smile that came after. He whispered something to his friends.

"This song is something we've been practicing for some time now." He stated into the mic.

"And I'd like to dedicate this to a certain gamer girl I had the pleasure of meeting this evening." His eyes never left mine.

 _ **~I talk a lot of (shh) when I'm drinking, baby,~**_

 _ **~I'm known to go a little too fast.~**_

 _ **~Don't mind all my friends, I know they're all crazy,~**_

 _ **~But they're the only friends that I have.~**_

 _ **~I know I don't know you,~**_

 _ **~But I'd like to skip the small talk and romance, girl.~**_

 _ **~That's all I have to say so, baby, can we dance?~**_

I couldn't help but smile as I heard the lyrics. He had a smooth velvety voice. Boyish but manly at the same time. Everybody else was busy dancing to the music.

 _ **~I've been a bad, bad boy~**_

 _ **~Whispering rude things in her ear~,**_

 _ **~Please say she'll break,~**_

 _ **~Please say she'll change~**_

 _ **~Her mind and bring me back to her place.~**_

He took the mic off the stand and jumped off the stage and the girls crowded over him. He shrugged them off and while still singing, he made his way towards me. I could feel Sumire nudge me with her elbow as he closed the gap.

 _ **~I talk a lot of (shh) when I'm drinking, baby,~**_

 _ **~I'm known to go a little too fast.~**_

 _ **~Don't mind all my friends, I know they're all crazy,~**_

 _ **~But they're the only friends that I have.~**_

 _ **~I know I don't know you,~**_

 _ **~But I'd like to skip the small talk and romance, girl.~**_

 _ **~That's all I have to say so, baby, can we dance?~**_

I could feel the glare of almost every girl in the place directed at me as he stood in front of me. My heart was beating loudly as he sang to me. I didn't know the guy, but I would be lying if I said I wasn't attracted to him. And maybe just this once, I can let go of my inhibitions and indulge.

 _ **~I talk a lot of (shh) when I'm drinking, baby,~**_

 _ **~I'm known to go a little too fast.~**_

 _ **~Don't mind all my friends, I know they're all crazy,~**_

 _ **~But they're the only friends that I have.~**_

 _ **~I know I don't know you,~**_

 _ **~But I'd like to skip the small talk and romance, girl.~**_

 _ **~That's all I have to say so, baby, can we dance?~**_

The song ended, and everybody cheered. His friends onstage were grinning ear to ear and even Sumi was smiling at us.

"So what do you say, gamer girl? Can we dance?" He extended his hand to my direction.

I smiled, took it, and pulled him in for a kiss.

 **END**

* * *

 **Just a short drabble fic..**

 **Song used is "Can We Dance" by The Vamps. (Don't own it)**

 **Let me know what you think!**

 **I'm working on my other stories now.. so expect updates soon! ;)**

 **Also, I am taking a vacay this Thursday so I may not update by then till I get back.**

 **Read, Follow, Favorite and Leave a Review!**

 **xoxo Lexi1989**


End file.
